


A Simple Feather

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Tattoos, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Jensen gets a tattoo in honor of Misha and Danneel- the two people he loves most. Based on what Jensen said at NJ con 2018 when Jensen said he has thought of other ideas to get tattooed on himself.





	A Simple Feather

Misha had some time to kill before he was supposed to be on set. He was waiting in his trailer while they were shooting some of Jared’s close ups. He’d already scrolled through Twitter and found nothing interesting on there. Misha decided to get up and go see Jensen, since he also didn’t have to be on set right now. Maybe the two of them could make out for a little bit until they had to be on set.

Jensen walked over to Jensen’s trailed and knocked. “Jensen?”

No answer.

Misha shrugged and tried the door handle. It was open. He walked in and called out again. “Jensen? You here?”

Still no one answered. 

Misha figured Jensen would have to be back soon since he left his trailer unlocked and he always locked it if he was going to be gone for a while, like when he was filming. Misha found a pile of papers on Jensen’s table and saw a couple drawings caught his eye. He knew Jensen drew occasionally and drew very well. Misha picked up the paper, curious to see what Jensen drew.

He looked at the drawing and couldn’t believe what he saw. It was a gorgeous feather with his name in it along with Danneel’s. He couldn’t believe it. Would Jensen actually get a tattoo in honor of him and Danneel? I mean, Danneel, that was realistic. She was Jensen’s wife. And while Misha and Jensen were dating, as they were in a poly relationship, Misha still couldn’t imagine Jensen getting a tattoo for him on himself. They’d planned on keeping their relationship a secret. A tattoo meant that their relationship would be made public. Misha was okay with that, but he didn’t know if Jensen was. 

“Oh, Mish, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I have some time before I have to be on set, so I figured I’d pay you a visit,”

“Oh really? Well what did you have in mind?” Jensen smirked, knowing exactly what Misha had in mind.

“Well-“

“Mish, what is that?” Jensen cut him off once he noticed Misha was holding his drawing in his hand.

“Oh, I noticed you left another drawing on the table and I wanted to look at it,”

“Oh,” Jensen blushed, because Jensen saw it was the one he left of a possible tattoo.

“Jensen, is this what I think it is? A possible tattoo for you?”

Jensen blushed and looked down at the ground, not able to meet Misha’s eyes. “Yes,” he mumbled.

“Jensen, you really wanna get a tattoo for me?”

“Mish, you and Danneel are the two people that I love most, and you both mean so much to me. I want a tattoo for the both of you to show how much you both mean to mean, and because it’s like I get to have a part of both of you with me all the time,”

“Jensen, you know that means you have to come out as both bisexual and in a poly relationship,”

“I know, Mish. And I want to, as long as you’re okay with that,”

“I’m okay with that, but what made you change your mind? You always wanted to keep the details of our relationship private,”

“I don’t wanna have to hide, Mish. I hate having to hide it and hide who I am. I want to tell everyone who I am. Being able to share who I am with the world. That’s more important to me than having to worry about what people might say,”

“Jensen, I don’t know what to say. I’m so proud of you and so happy you want to be open about this,”

“Thanks. Y’know, I’m actually more scared to get the tattoo than I am about showing it off,” Jensen confessed.

“You’ve already had one tattoo, so you know what it feels like. It can’t be that bad,” Misha teased.

“Yes, it can,” Jensen sassed back.

Misha rolled his eyes.

“I was hoping both you and Danneel would come with me while I got it done,” Jensen said, changing the tone of their conversation. 

“I’d be happy to,”

“Great, Danneel is supposed to be up here next week, so how about we go then,”

“Sounds fine to me,”

“Great. Now let’s get to what you came in here for,”

“I’m totally up for that, but we have to be quick, I probably have to be on set soon and I don’t wanna be late,”

Jensen smirked and crashed his lips against Misha and wrapped his arms around Misha’s waist, and pulled both of them down on the couch. Misha was taken aback and had to grab on to Jensen’s shirt to steady himself. Jensen broke the kiss and smirked again, pleased with himself that he was able to catch Misha off guard. In retaliation, Misha sucked a hickey into Jensen’s neck in a place that was totally visible to everyone. Jensen would definitely need to go back in the makeup chair to get that cover up.

“Jay, we probably need to get back to see soon, and you need to get to the makeup department so they can cover that up?” Misha pointed to the mark on Jensen’s neck.

“Cover what up?”

Jensen got up and looked at his neck in the mirror of the bathroom. “Damnit, Mish!” 

Misha smirked at Jensen as he came out of the bathroom. “What? You said you were okay with showing the world how much we love each other. Consider this another kind of marking on your body to show that,”

“I hate you,” Jensen grumbled as he walked out his trailer door, headed to the makeup chair.

“Love you, too,” Misha called after him.

A week later, Danneel came up to Vancouver. 

“Hey, Danneel, can we talk about something?” Jensen said, as the two of them sat on the couch together in his trailer.

“Sure, Babe, what’s up?” she responded.

“So, you know how I said I wanted to get some more tattoos and I had some ideas for them?” Jensen started.

“Yeah.”

“Well, there’s one I want to get done in a couple days. But I wanted to it by you first to make sure you’re okay with it,”

“Jensen, you’re a grown man, you don’t need my permission to get a tattoo,” Danneel replied.

“Well, I think this is a slightly different case. This isn’t just any tattoo,” Jensen handed her the drawing of the tattoo he planned on getting.

Jensen was nervous. He knew Danneel would be supportive of this and most likely would tell him to go for it, but he still couldn’t help but be on edge. He kept shaking his leg and staring at every wall in his trailer trying to distract himself. 

After what seemed liked hours, but in reality, was only about 30 seconds, Danneel spoke, “Jensen, I think this is beautiful, but are you sure you’re ready for this? To tell everyone? I’m okay with this, I just want to make sure you’re comfortable with this and ready to deal with whatever people have to say about this,”

“I’m more than ready, Danneel. I don’t want to hide who it. I want to be open and honest about it. And I really want tattoos on me in honor of the people I love most. You and Misha are those people,”

Danneel leaned in and kissed him. “Well then, go make the appointment. Mish and I will go with you.”

It was Saturday morning and Jensen walked into the tattoo shop, Misha and Danneel with him for moral support. Jensen walked ahead of the two of them so he could show his design to the tattoo artist.

“I can’t believe he’s really doing this,” Misha commented, once Jensen was out of earshot.

“Me neither. I mean, it’s not that I doubt his feelings for either of us, I’m just surprised he’s so willing to be open about it. I’m okay with it, but Jensen usually likes to keep this type of stuff private. But you have brought him out of his shell, so maybe that’s helped him be more confident with who he is,” Danneel mused.

“I just want to make sure he’s doing it for the right reasons,” Misha walked towards Jensen who was already sitting in the chair waiting for the tattoo artist to come back. “Jensen, before you do this, I wanna make sure you’re doing this for the right reasons.”

“What do you mean? I love you and Danneel and I want to get a tattoo to show that. What’s wrong with that reason?”

“I mean, I don’t want you to do this, because you think I’m unhappy with keeping our relationship a secret. While I want to be out about it, I’m totally okay with keeping it private. I know that whether or not we’re public about our relationship, I know you love me and I love you. Whether or not we share that to the world doesn’t matter to me. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do this,”

“Mish, I’m not doing this because I’m worried about our relationship. I’m doing it because I’m happy with it, and I want to share that. I don’t want it to be a secret anymore. I’m okay that we have a relationship that’s not totally normal, but you’re the one that taught me normal is an insult, so yeah, I wanna share this, Mish,”

Misha gave him a quick kiss on his lips. “Okay, then. Danneel and I will be right here,” Misha waved Danneel over, who saw Jensen and Misha were having a private moment and wanted to give them some space.

“Okay, so you ready to get started?” the tattoo artist came back.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Jensen took his arm out of his sleeve to give the artist better access. He was getting it done on the inside of his forearm, the same arm that had his tattoo for JJ on it.

“Nervous, Jay?” Danneel teased.

“No,” Jensen didn’t meet her eyes.

“Awww you are, aren’t you? Isn’t that sweet,” Misha joined the teasing.

“Shut up, both of you,” Jensen grumbled.

Two hours later the tattoo was done. It turned out even better than Jensen imagined it would. He asked the artist to get a picture of him with his tattoo and a second picture with Danneel and Misha each kissing one of his cheeks.

He posted both pictures to his Instagram and Twitter with the caption: _It’s time I’m open about something: I’m bisexual and in a polyamorous relationship. Danneel and I have opened up our marriage not because we’re unhappy, but because we realized we both love someone else and wanted to have them be a part of our lives in a different way than most people. I am in a relationship with Misha and his wife Victoria, who are both not only great friends of ours, but also are romantics partners. These people, particularly Misha have changed my life forever. I will always love them. Today, I got a tattoo to symbolize that love. I got a feather with both Misha’s and Danneel’s names in it to go along with my tattoo for JJ, my daughter, who I love more than anything else. I’ve always wanted to get tattoos for people who mean so much to me, and I’m glad I added one in honor of two people who mean a lot to me. I know this may seem weird or not normal, but as a wise man once said, “I want to live in a world where normal is an insult.’”_

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads up in case someone is thinking: I know Jensen loves Jared, and I do believe he would get a tattoo for Jared, but for this fic I didn't add that because this fic is more about the romance between Jensen and Danneel and Misha. Hope you all like it
> 
> Twitter: Beaniejedi33


End file.
